Magical Musical?
by Ronnie.icklekins.is.red.hot
Summary: After the last battle, Hogwarts is in ruins. The students will have to rebuild the school. Gemma, Harry, and the rest of the 7th years have to retake the last year for NEWTS. What will happen with the choices they are given?


**Magical Musical**

**Disclaimer: I only own Gemma Tavner**

**(Dumbledore was captured and put in Azkaban, not killed and Fred is still alive.)**

**Chapter 1- Home**

I walked into the shattered remains of the castle. The Last Battle sure had an awful effect on the old place. So much Dark Magic made it impossible to fix most of it. The only part of the castle that had been fixed was the Room of Requirement, which when Dumbledore came out of exile, was immediately fixed. The only way to fix up the castle would be by hand, and that was so expensive they couldn't do it. I, Gemma Tavner, along with the rest of their seventh year had to redo their year at Hogwarts. The rest of the classes could make up what they missed in last year in their next year. So the seventh years had double as many people. Gemma, Ron, Hermione and Harry could have just skipped this year with all they had done, but they stayed to fix the castle.

Things were starting to go back to normal. Dumbledore was headmaster, and Fred and George had come back (on orders from their mother) to finish school. That fight had lasted all summer, but when Molly had gotten sick, they promised. Kingsley was minister, and all was good, except for the crumbling school.

"What d'ya think their going to do? They can't keep having classes here, somebody could get hurt," I told Hermione that night on the way to the Great Hall.

"I don't know, but with all the Dark Magic that ruined it in the first place, we can't just wave a wand and make it better. Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, glancing around the Great Hall, which didn't have a ceiling.

"Um, right there." I said, pointing to a group of red-headed kids. We walked over and sat down, Hermione next to Ron, and me next to Harry and Ginny. I glanced up. "Hey, at least they don't have to worry about an enchanted ceiling, the stars are out every night, you can just see the really thing." I sighed and looked over at Harry.

"They have to do something about this." Harry replied. I looked around the room, many people were laughing, happy to be back, but a lot of people were sad, remembering this time one or two years ago, when we had a ceiling. Suddenly, a great hush fell over the students. The first years were coming. "Remember our sorting?" we all smiled.

"Hurry up, I'm hungry." Ron muttered.

"Pig, be patient." Ginny scolded. Ron continued to mutter through the sorting.

Once the new midgets, as Ron labeled them, were sorted, Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. As you might have noticed, our school is not what it once was. It is the end of a sad time, but more of that later. I can tell you must be hungry. So, eid, apdov, buvin."

"Finally," Ron breathed and dived into the mashed potatoes. I rolled my eyes.

"So, how was your summer Harry?"

"Oh, okay. I'm glad to be back though. Teddy was a hand full, I'm glad Mrs. Weasley let me stay there, otherwise I might have been dead." Harry replied cheerfully. He had spent the summer at the Weasley's. I went there after a month with my family in America. I was so glad to be back here, however bad condition it was in.

"Hey, who's that?" Hermione pointed to a new woman at the staff table.

"Hey, aren't there one to many people there?" Ginny asked. We counted. Yep, one too many.

"Are they adding another subject?" I asked. "Hey, he looks familiar." I pointed to the new man sitting next to Slughorn.

"Oh, that's Mr. Ribuenen. He's an auror, or at least was. He creeps me out," Ron said. I looked back up at him. He had short dark hair and he did seem like a stickler. Slughorn even looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm stuffed," Ron grumbled happily.

"Wow, I didn't think that was possible," Ginny smiled. We had watched him eat the meal that would fit an elephant. Everyone grew quiet as Dumbledore stood up.

"Now, as you are all rightfully stuffed, I believe it has come time for some announcements. First off, I would like to remind you that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to _all_ students," he smiled in our direction.

"Why does he always look at us when he says that?" Harry asked.

"_No_ idea," I rolled my eyes.

"Further, I would like to remind you that all Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes are forbidden. For a full list of items, you may take a look at the list outside of Mr. Filch's door." Dumbledore took a long look at the twins then.

"Do you think he is referring to us?" Fred asked.

"Couldn't possibly be," George answered smiling.

"And now, for the question I'm sure you all have been asking. Our school's dire need of fixing. Most of you know why we can't just wave a wand and have the pieces fly back together. For those of you who don't, it is because of all of the dark magic from the last battle that leaves only us and our hands to fix our school. But this costs money, that we don't have and our ministry cannot provide either. Therefore, my fellow teachers and I have come up with a way to raise money. Some of you might have noticed our staffing this year. Mr. Ribuenen will be teaching defense against the dark arts, Professor Chovel will be taking over for Muggle studies, and Miss Bravado will be attending to music education. Why, you might ask, do we need another subject? Miss Bravado will be coaching for the musical we will be putting on to raise money. Auditions for this will be in two weeks. Try outs for Quidditch will be in three weeks. Now, I am sure you all will be happy to attend to you comfortable beds. So good night!" Dumbledore smiled and stepped down from the podium.

"Wow, three changes in one year. Think the curse over the Defense the Dark Arts is over?"

"What?" Ron asked me.

"Oh, you know, if he'll last more than a year?" I expanded.

"Oh, I hope not, I don't like him." Ron said and shivered.

"Have you ever even met him?" Harry asked, laughing.

"I don't want to." Ron said, looking at his feet.

"Does he turn into a spider or something?" Hermione teased.

"Shut up," Ron replied, his ears turning red. "So, what do you think about this musical thing?"

"Oh, I love it. I always wanted to be in something like this, and the never offered it before," I replied.

"Really? I didn't know that," Ron said.

"Yeah, it's only like my obsession, though I'm not surprised about you not knowing," I said.

"What?" Ron asked, confused. We just laughed at him. We entered the portrait hole. "See ya tomorrow."

"Night."


End file.
